Mon Ennemi, Mon Bourreau, Mon Amour
by Queenz
Summary: Assise sur ces foutues dalles humides, je n’étais plus que la moitié de moi même. Cette mauvaise moitié qui me donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le miroir de ma prison...
1. Chapter 1

Assise sur ces foutues dalles humides, toisant mon bourreau du regard, je me demandai ce que j'allais encore devoir faire pour qu'il m'accorde son pardon. Autrefois, je n'aurai jamais imploré le pardon d'un être aussi méprisable mais désormais, plus rien n'était comme avant, je n'étais plus que la moitié de moi-même. Cette mauvaise moitié qui me donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois que mon regard croisait l'unique miroir qui trônait dans cet infâme prison qui était devenue ma demeure. J'étais seule, terriblement seule, seule contre mes démons et ceux de mon bourreau. Cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait me secourir, personne ne viendrait me sauver de mon bourreau, sauver cette infâme créature que j'étais devenue. Car je n'étais plus un être humain, je n'étais plus que la loque partiellement vivante que cet homme avait fait de moi. Après 11 mois de captivité on ne vivait plus vraiment, ou du moins on survivait. On essayait de se raccrocher, tant bien que mal, aux souvenirs heureux de son existence, mais après 11 mois ces souvenirs me paraissaient loin, comme enfouis dans le plus petit et le plus inaccessible recoin de ma mémoire. Je ne pouvais plus, je ne voulais plus vivre. Respirer me semblait si difficile et j'avais toujours cette impression de ne pouvoir étancher ma soif mais si je buvais… Comme cette entaille sur le palais qui ne peut cicatriser que si on cesse de la lécher, mais on ne peut pas… (Petit clin d'œil à Fight Club, un film génial ). Comme toujours, je baissais la tête, instinctivement. Mes réflexes d'ancienne rouge et or m'auraient sûrement dicté de ne pas trembler, de regarder mon bourreau droit dans les yeux et de demeurer inébranlable face à l'être immonde qui se tenait devant moi, mais tout cela me semblait maintenant si loin.

Mon bourreau me fixait de son regard argenté comme cherchant la faiblesse qui me ferait plier, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir que j'étais cette faiblesse, que mon être tout entier n'était désormais qu'une plaie béante qui ne retournerait sûrement jamais sur la voie de la guérison. Il approcha sa main de mon visage, et, sûrement par instinct de survie, mon corps entier se tendit et je reculai, m'écrasant contre le mur dur et froid qui me retenait. Finalement, il s'abaissa pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me prit le visage entre ses longs doigts, avec force, relevant mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux durs et froids, ne cessaient de me fixer, détaillant chaque parcelle de ce visage qu'il avait si soigneusement abîmé comme pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Comme si il ne les connaissait pas déjà… Il en était l'auteur et parfois je croyais même voir une certaine fierté dans son regard alors qu'il passait ses doigts si les longues entailles qui parsemait désormais ma peau. Durant un instant, mon bourreau parut incertain. Alors qu'il me lâchait enfin le visage, je pris à deux mains ce qu'il me restait de courage et dit, non sans sentir le tremblement que ma voix émettait déjà ;

- J'imagine que tu es fier du résultat…

Mon bourreau me jeta un regard des plus glacials et déjà, les 11 mois que j'avais passés en sa présence me disaient que ce regard ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Il leva sa baguette, la tournant dans ma direction. Il ne m'avait jamais infligé d' « endoloris », ni aucun des trois sorts impardonnables. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il ne le faisait pas mais je n'avais jamais trouvé la réponse à ma question, car n'étais-ce pas ce que faisait les mangemorts ? Je m'apprêtai déjà à recevoir « ma punition », et, contre toute attente, il ne m'infligea pas la correction à laquelle je m'étais déjà résolu, mais un sortilège de guérison. Je sentis alors les plaies qui recouvraient mon visage se refermer instantanément. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi me gardait-il désespérément en vie alors que mon cœur ne demandait qu'à cesser de battre ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende toujours les choses aussi compliquées ? Tellement de questions auxquelles je ne trouverais sûrement jamais de réponses.

Alors que je m'enfonçai un peu plus contre le mur glacial sans même songer à sa présence, je sentis son regard me transpercer de part en part. Peut-être restait-il pou attendre ce remerciement qui ne viendrait jamais… Que voulait-il de plus ? Je m'étais assez soumise, je ne pouvais pas courber le dos d'avantages.

- Tu devrais manger.

Sa voix glaciale retentis pour la première fois de la journée dans le cachot, cette voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment mais qui montrait toute la dureté de son cœur malgré elle. Sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mon visage pâle, laissant des traînées noires le long de mes joues. Mes nerfs lâchaient, je ne pouvais plus. Ma volonté m'avait laissé tout comme mon courage. L'espoir n'est pas permis dans un cachot… Mon bourreau me fixa de ses deux pupilles métalliques, sans ciller. Son regard était insupportable, exactement comme tout ce qui était ici. Cette pièce, ce miroir, ces foutues dalles, ce mur froid, lui… Tout ça ne m'inspirait que dégoût et répulsion… Comme m'étais-je retrouvée ici ? Je m'étais faite avoir comme une débutante… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le suive, lui.

_FlashBack _

_Une forte odeur d'alcool et de transpiration. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que ce bar miteux m'offre la chaleur que je n'ai pas su acquérir des bras de mon amant. Je pouvais ramasser mes déceptions amoureuses à la pelle. Mais, aucune, nan, aucune encore ne m'avait fait aussi mal que celle qui venait de se produire. Une rupture, encore une. Celle-ci était différente, Harry m'avait juste sourit et pris dans ses bras avant de me dire qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare pour mon « bien-être personnel «. J'avais attendu tellement longtemps que le « héro de Poudlard » ne me considère plus comme la petite Miss je-sais-tout que j'étais durant mes deux premières années à l'école de sorcellerie. Et c'est enfin en 7ème année qu'il avait portée les yeux sur moi pour la première fois…_

_Et voilà où je me retrouvai 5 ans après. Dans un bar miteux à boire mon 8ème verre de Whisky Pur Feu. J'étais définitivement pathétique. Alors que j'achevai de finir mon verre, un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je détournai mon regard du verre pour le porter sur l'homme dont la beauté semblait irradier. Je plissai les yeux, semblant reconnaître ce visage si parfait, mais, je n'y parvins pas. IL commanda un Whisky Pur Feu et daigna porter son attention sur moi, la jeune fille échevelée qui avait certainement bu, non pas un, mais plusieurs verres de trop. Je le vis esquisser un sourire en coin devant le spectacle désolant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Finalement, je payai le barmaid et me levai tant bien que mal de mon tabouret, titubant durant le court trajet qui me menait aux toilettes. Je marchai dans un couloir seulement éclairé d'une faible lumière rouge, me tenant, tantôt sur le mur droit, tantôt sur le gauche. Pourquoi l'alcool me rendait-il si lamentable à voir. Je continuai ma route sinueuse vers les toilettes quand soudain, je trébuchai. Brassant l'air avec mes bras, je m'attendis à faire une chute mémorable, la tête en avant, mais soudain, de puissants bras vinrent me rattraper et je me retrouvai plaquer contre le torse du bel inconnu du comptoir. Je souris malgré moi, et me retournai, m'apprêtant à le remercier. Mais, contre toute attente, l'homme me plaqua contre le mur avec force, encerclant d'une main mes poignets et les mettant au dessus de ma tête. Mon corps si près du sien, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Je n'étais pas effrayée, je ne repoussais pas cet inconnu et je sentais déjà le désir danser en moi. Le regard de l'homme sembla s'attarder sur mes lèvres, puis finalement les captura avec exigence. Je répondis à son baiser, montrant toute l'ardeur dont j'étais capable. Ou peut-être était-ce le désespoir ? L'homme me relâcha les poignets, mes mains vinrent entourer son cou et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Après quelques baisers fiévreux et quelques attouchements peu catholiques, il me relâcha finalement et me prit par la main, m'entraînant vers la sortie du bar…_

_FlashBack _

C'était mes seuls souvenirs. Le lendemain je m'étais retrouvé ici et mon calvaire avait commencé… Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par un claquement de porte sonore. Mon bourreau était parti et je n'y avais pas fait attention. Chaque fois, j'espérais qu'il ne revienne jamais mais à chaque fois, il était là. Il passait énormément de temps ici, avec moi. Ma vie se jouait selon son humeur, il pouvait passer une journée entière dans le cachot avec moi sans rien faire tout comme il pouvait y rester deux heures en me lançant des sortilèges de torture de son crû. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait embrassé dans ce bar. Lui qui me haïssait à un point qui dépassait l'entendement. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé dans ce bar pour ensuite m'enfermer ici alors qu'il ne me touchait jamais de ses mains.

Très vite mes pensées se transformèrent en songes et je m'endormis, recroquevillée sur moi-même, sur les foutues dalles humides de mon cachot.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : Merci pour les reviews ! Je mets enfin la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

Chaque minute passée en sa compagnie me faisait le haïr encore plus. Je le détestais, l'abhorrais pour cette souffrance qu'il me faisait constamment endurer. Le moindre mouvement me faisait souffrir le martyr, mon corps était en ébullition. J'étais comme une brebis égarée qui ne demande qu'à retrouver son troupeau mais qui tombe malencontreusement sur le grand méchant loup au détour d'une ruelle. Il était mon « grand méchant loup », celui qui finit toujours mal à la fin des contes de fées. Mais la vie n'en n'était pas un et malgré ça je me surprenais chaque jour à espérer quand même. Cet espoir fou de pouvoir un jour revoir ceux que j'aimais, ma famille, mes amis, Harry…

Cet homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir mais qui chaque jour me manquait plus encore. J'étais affreusement pathétique, même dans un cachot je pensais encore à lui, lui qui devait sûrement être déjà marié, accroché au bras d'une de ses groupies sans cervelle. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, je n'avais pas pensé à creuser un trait sur le mur pour chaque jour passé ici comme le font les bagnards, à vrai dire, le temps m'importait peu maintenant. Pour moi, la nuit était le moment où je dormais et le jour, celui où j'étais torturée. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait réellement une issue pour moi, cet endroit où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques rayons de lumière pour nous indiquer le chemin. J'étais perdue et complètement découragée, désespérée…

Soudain, un crissement se fit entendre, ce son que je reconnaitrais parmi des milliers d'autres, celui de cette lourde porte qui entrait en contact avec le sol de pierre. Ce son qui annonçait inévitablement la remise à neuf de mes blessures si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. A peine était-il entré que je me courbai devant lui, je me repliai sur moi-même comme le font les bêtes soumises.

« Relève-toi » m'ordonna-t-il avec véhémence.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, l'avait-il été un jour ?

Devant mon manque de réaction, il pointa sa baguette sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Je fuyais son regard comme la peste depuis que j'étais enfermée ici et il croyait maintenant que j'allais le regarder en face ? Il agita sa baguette avec impatience et je me relevai, fermant déjà les yeux en prévention des coups à venir. Je me retournai et il pu découvrir mon dos encore écorché des coups de la veille. Il eut une grimace de dégoût et me jeta la serviette qu'il tenait à la main sur mon dos, comme s'il voulait cacher à ses yeux les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Je sursautai légèrement de douleur et ajustai la couverture sur mon dos. Celle-ci était chaude et moelleuse, je me surpris même à vouloir remercier mon bourreau mais je me ravisai. On ne remerciait décemment pas celui qui vous séquestrait depuis des lustres.

J'attendais toujours les hostilités mais elles ne venaient pas. Que faisait-il ? Quand se déciderait-il à asséner le premier coup ? Quand cesserait-il de me faire mijoter ? L'attente était insoutenable, peut-être préparait-il un nouvel objet de torture…

Je tremblais désormais, la peur remontait dans tout mon corps et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à rendre l'infâme mixture qui me servait de repas. En fait, je crois que le pire dans cette histoire est sûrement le fait que je ne sais pas pourquoi il me torture. Il ne me pose jamais de questions, n'essaie pas de me faire cracher des aveux, il ne veut rien… Ou si, juste me faire mal. Toute notre scolarité à Poudlard ne s'est jamais bien passée mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me haïssait à ce point, qu'avais-je fait pour cela ? Un petit coup de poing en 3ème année, des insultes, des trucs d'adolescent… Mais quelle importance cela avait-il maintenant ? Maintenant que nous étions tous deux diplômés, majeurs et vaccinés ? Je ne comprenais pas et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, il me semblait que mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner correctement depuis mon arrivée ici.

Finalement, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, ce contact me fit frissonner, sa peau était froide et douce. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, comme hypnotisée par ce contact inhabituel. Le fait qu'il me touche me dégoûtait, cette répulsion s'imprégnait dans tout mon être mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, faire un pas en avant m'aurait libéré de ce contact mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais paralysée, ma volonté se brisait comme les vagues sur un rocher et je sentais mes forces m'abandonner.

« Retourne-toi » me dit-il lentement.

J'obéis malgré moi et me retournai, mon visage baissé en direction du sol. Il me fit relever la tête et mes yeux croisèrent ses prunelles grises glacées. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine devant ce regard qui me transperçait, il avança sa main et la posa sur ma joue, parcourant délicatement les griffures qui parsemaient mon visage. Je n'osai bouger, son toucher ne me paraissait même plus désagréable, juste inhabituel. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait en cet instant, je n'aurais pu décrire cette scène si étrange dans le fond de mon cachot. Que faisait-il ? Était-ce une de ses toutes nouvelles tortures ?

Avec délicatesse, il approcha son visage du mien. J'étais perdue, j'avais perdu le contrôle, ami ? Ennemi ? Qui était cet homme dans mon cachot ? Il ne ressemblait ni à mon ennemi d'enfance ni à mon bourreau. Il m'était inconnu, tout comme cette expression sur son visage. J'étais déroutée, mon esprit s'embrouillait au fur et à mesure que son visage se rapprochait.

Puis il le fit. Il fit ce que je redoutais. Ses lèvres glacées rencontrèrent les miennes, sa main vint se poser dans le bas de mon dos et il me reprocha de lui, mes lèvres se collant encore un peu plus aux siennes. Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus respirer, j'avais l'impression de regarder la scène hors de mon corps et celle-ci se passait comme au ralenti. Les secondes passaient, interminables, il se fit plus pressant et força le barrage de mes lèvres. Sa langue, aussi froide que ses lèvres, s'insinua à l'intérieur de ma bouche, caressant ma langue avec ferveur. Une explosion de sens, une explosion de sentiments, j'étais déroutée, perdue, chamboulée, tourmentée, embrouillée, et je me sentais souillée par ses lèvres. Je me sentais d'autant plus souillée que ce contact prolongé était loin d'être désagréable. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais si loin de moi, mon corps était comme gelé, mes gestes ne me répondaient plus alors qu'il me rapprochait un peu plus de son corps. Qu'allait-il arriver après ?

Enfin, il rompit brusquement le contact et alors qu'il me lâchait, je sentis mes dernières forces me laisser tomber. Je chutai sur les dalles de pierre.

La fraîcheur du sol fut comme un électrochoc et quand la brume de mon esprit s'éclaircit, il n'était plus là. J'étais seulement étendue à terre. Seule et dans la confusion la plus totale.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelle était l'obscure raison qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment et à vrai dire je n'étais pas réellement sûre de vouloir le savoir. Il m'avait embrassé. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement. Comment un monstre tel que lui pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de douceur pour l'instant d'après agir avec tant de cruauté. Comment un être humain pouvait il agir de la sorte ?

J'étais perdue. Je devais être démente. Il n'était pas revenu depuis et je pouvais aisément dire que ces quelques jours de répit m'avaient fait le plus grand bien. Mais, étrangement, chaque matin je regardais fébrilement vers la lourde porte de bois, attendant qu'il vienne. Espérant.

Je me haïssais d'attendre sa venue. Pourquoi voulais-je le voir pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon cachot après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer ? Je devais être masochiste ou tout simplement aliénée pour espérer une telle chose. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement cette solitude si pesante qui me poussait à le vouloir.

D'après mes calculs, bien qu'imprécis, il devait être environ midi maintenant. M'apporterait-il quelque chose à manger cette fois-ci ou laisserait-il encore cet affreux elfe de maison me jeter un bout de pain rassis par la meurtrière. Dire que je m'étais battu durant mes années à Poudlard pour que des elfes comme celui-là puissent bénéficier de droits. Ca en était presque drôle. Presque.

Ce maudit gnome tenait certainement son caractère de son maître, il était méprisant et cruel et agissait même de son propre chef parfois. Peut-être se disait-il qu'en me torturant un peu plus il gagnerait les faveurs de son propriétaire. Si c'était le cas, il remplissait ce rôle à merveille même si ses tortures à lui n'étaient pas physiques. Il venait parfois se poster face à moi uniquement pour me faire sentir le doux fumé d'un poulet bien cuit et il prenait aussi un malin plaisir à faire atterrir ma portion de nourriture dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient certaines parties du sol. Je détestais cette créature répugnante.

J'entendis un grincement puis le verrou se débloquer. Je relevai la tête en direction de l'entrée du cachot et attendis que quelque chose se passe. La porte resta immobile l'espace d'un instant puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit finalement, dévoilant le responsable de ma captivité à la lueur des torches. Je me collai un peu plus contre le mur glacial, effrayée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu en personne et j'avais maintenant peur qu'il se rattrape en m'infligeant une double ration de coups. La porte se referma, lentement. Il fit quelques pas en ma direction et s'accroupit, se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur. Ma tête était basse et mes mains tremblaient mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il saisit mon menton entre ses longs doigts cadavériques et à ce moment, les souvenirs du baiser infligé me revinrent en mémoire. Mon regard était fuyant, je ne voulais pas croiser une nouvelle fois ses iris glacés mais lorsqu'il resserra brutalement ses doigts sur mon menton, je sus qu'il fallait abdiquer.

- Je vois que tu as appris à obéir, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, c'est bien.

Une larme roula, creusant son sillon le long de ma joue creuse. Il l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce et son autre main passa de ma tempe à mon épaule, caressant du bout des doigts le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de rester imperméable à cette inavouable caresse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !? Lui criai-je soudain, rouvrant mes yeux étincelants de colère.

Je le repoussai avec force et me relevai, prête à ardemment me défendre si il le fallait. Il se releva à son tour, me toisant d'un air moqueur.

- Que comptes-tu faire Granger ? Me frapper avec tes petits poings ?

Il ricana méchamment et se rapprocha de moi.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi et tu le sais, _Hermione_.

Ce n'était pas tant l'emploi de mon prénom que la cruauté perçant dans sa voix qui me fit tressaillir. Il était maintenant là, à un pas de moi. Et comme je l'attendais, il m'asséna une gifle si puissante et douloureuse que je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol crasseux. Tenant ma joue toujours endolorie, mon regard n'aurait pu être plus haineux mais il n'en avait cure. Il agrippa brutalement mon poignet et me força à me lever. Les larmes étaient maintenant abondantes et je ne pouvais les empêcher de souiller mon visage meurtri. Mais la douleur et ce désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche n'était rien comparé au regard empoisonné qui me jaugeait à présent. Je fermai les yeux, priant pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide mais il en avait décidé autrement ;

-Regarde-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il, le ton impérieux.

- Non… Arrivai-je à articuler. Non… Je ne veux pas…

- Parce que tu crois que ta volonté est en cause ici ? Ne me fais pas rire ! La seule chose qui importe ici est ce que MOI et moi seul désire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ?

J'étais une nouvelle fois en train de crier, une nouvelle fois en proie à une colère sourde. J'arrachai mon poignet de sa main et reculai d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Répétai-je inlassablement. Me frapper ? Vas-y ! Fais donc !

Je lui tendis la joue mais rien ne vint.

- Alors quoi ?!

Attendant vainement sa réponse, je me débarrassai finalement de mon débardeur et de ma jupe pour les jeter dans un des coins de la pièce. Me retrouvant ainsi en sous vêtements devant lui.

- Peut-être que c'est ça que tu veux, hein ?

Tout en lui posant cette question, je m'étais avancée vers lui et le regardais désormais fixement dans les yeux, un air furieux greffé sur le visage.

Je ne savais pas réellement ce que j'étais en train de faire, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Etais-je complètement folle ? Certainement. Je ne pouvais prédire ce qui allait se produire. J'étais là, à moitié nue en face de mon ennemi juré. J'étais là, espérant un miracle qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.


End file.
